Lost Happiness
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Elizabeth went on a Boat trip to Paris;France but while on her trip there was a miscalculated turn up of event that would end her life but a Demon appeared before her to make a contract with her and she agrees to make the contract in exchange for her soul and to grant her wish that is to make Ciel Smile.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic of Black Butler hope you all like it.**

**Title:Lost Happiness**

**Summary: Elizabeth went on a Boat trip to Paris;France but while on her trip there was a miscalculated turn up of event that would end her life but a Demon appeared before her to make a contract with her and she agrees to make the contract in exchange for her soul and to grant her wish that is to make Ciel Smile.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Black Butler**

**P.S: This is a love triangle Sebastian x Oc x Claude and Ciel x Elizabeth x Alois**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's P.O.V<br>I was on a Boat Trip to Paris; France to go on and relax and stay away from London for a bit but, I must admit that I miss my darling friend and Fiancee, Well it was none other than The Queen's watchdog; Ciel Phantomhive, He never smiled ever since he got back from London after that incident with his Family...I wish to see him Smile.

I Sighed as I looked through the window nothing to see but land and sea and the clear sky with white puffy clouds, I wish that I could've stayed in London but I can't Mother and My Family are waiting for me in Paris for a Family vacation, Out of my thoughts suddenly there was a scream,"Were going to the wrong direction!".

Then I opened the window and saw that we were headed for a wrong direction we were going to a Bridge that was still under construction! and it is gonna have a massive damage and may sink once it hit it!," Could this be my end?" I thought then I brought out a Photo of Me and My Beloved Ciel, I hugged the Photo and closed my eyes as we were headed to the bridge.

"Open Your Eyes..."

I heard someone speak to me and I felt so warm...Yet It feels so cold I wonder why?.

"Open Your Eyes..."

There it was again, Should I open my eyes?...Well I guess I should Open my eyes and find out whose voice is that speaking to me.  
>I Opened my eyes and saw where I am it was a dark place there was no sunlight and no clear sky there was no light yet there is a Field of Flowers and at the center, I saw a Red Blooming Rose.<p>

I went to see the Rose but when I got there there was a Black Snake that appeared it had red eyes,I got scared and landed on the flowers that surrounded me.

"Hello..." The Black Snake greeted, I was shocked the snake could talk?!.

"Don't be afraid...I am only here to make a deal with you..." The snake said.

"And what is that?" I asked

"I am a demon, And I will do anything you want me to do to fulfill what you want in life in exchange for your soul..." The Snake said.

"M-my soul?" I said then i thought, What do I want to make it happen to make it real...But I have everything I could ask for Family,Friends and everything...except for...Ciel's Happiness...I want to see him smile again...Like he did back when we were kids!.

"So...Are you willing to form the contract?" The snake asked.

Mybe...I should...I am only doing this for My Beloved Ciel...and nothing more!, I turned to the snake and sighed.

"I will! I Elizabeth Midford form a contract with you in exchange for my soul!" I said

"Very well then..." The Snake said then I closed my eyes.

When I woke up I saw a woman with Long black hair and she was wearing a black dress she had red eyes and she had beautiful features,She must be the snake I saw earlier.

"Do you have a name?" I asked

"Not yet but if you wish to please name me" The woman said

I thought very hard for then i finally decided,I turned to her and looked at her she looked at me with those red bloody eyes of hers.

"How about Victorique..."

"Victorique Rosier.." .

To be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you all liked it? well sorry if its a crappy fiction and it has some mistakes but please R&R and tell me what's wrong and i'll fix it ^^.**

**~ (_Bloody-Chan_)**


End file.
